


Best Friend Kisses

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, Fluff, Just boyfriends talking, Kenma has answers, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo has questions, M/M, Realization, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Now that they're on the same page regarding their relationship, Kuroo has some questions.Or, Kenma has a series of revelations and finally explains them to Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	Best Friend Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Day 7 of KuroKen Week 2020 is already here. I can't believe I made it through 7 days of writing a ship I'd never written before. I can't believe the overwhelming response I've gotten for all of these fics. This truly is the best community and I am so grateful you have all accepted me. Thanks for sticking with me this week! Here's one final little tale to round us out!
> 
> [This is a (more or less) direct continuation of The Mysterious Roommate (Days 4 & 5), but it also has some callbacks to the other fics I wrote for the rest of the days. Figured I may as well connect them all.]

“I have a question.”

Kuroo had a lot of questions now that their relationship was on the same page. They were home after the movie—a ridiculous action film that substituted explosions for plot—and relaxing on the couch like they usually did. Kenma was laying with his head in Kuroo’s lap, playing FF7 on his PSP in anticipation of the remake that was announced for the spring, while Kuroo watched episodes of an old sitcom on Netflix. Though, clearly his mind was not on the comedy on the screen. “Shoot.”

Kuroo’s lips twisted like they often did when he was thinking hard on a difficult problem. “If you thought we’d been dating all this time-” Kenma quirked an eyebrow at him “-knew,” Kuroo amended, “if you knew, when did you realize that I was not on the same page?”

Kenma chuckled. Until that night, he’d thought Kuroo was just being considerate of him, that while their relationship might not be “typical,” it still counted as such. “About a year ago.” That night, he had realized he wasn’t the only oblivious one in their relationship. “Remember that party at Hanako-san’s?”

Kuroo grimaced. “Barely.” He’d gotten so wasted it had taken Kenma an hour to drag him home.

Kenma sat up. He saved his game and set the PSP on the table. “You were very distraught over how lucky she was to have Gin-chan and how you wished you had someone special of your own. Everyone found that hilarious, of course, because I was _right_ there.” Kuroo’s cheeks turned pink with renewed embarrassment at the hazy memory.

“But in that moment, I knew you believed it. Because I know you, Kuroo, and I know how you think.” He fixed Kuroo with a penetrating stare. “I didn’t say anything at the party, because I didn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone, and because I needed to confirm it for myself. So, when we got back home, I asked you. Do you remember?”

Kuroo scratched at his cheek absently. “No, I don’t really remember much of what happened after we left.”

Kenma nodded. “I asked you if I was special to you.” He remembered that exchange vivdly.

_Kuroo sat on the edge of the bed, eyes glassy from the liquor that stained his breath, after Kenma had helped him into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. The shorter man squatted in front of him, hands on his knees, golden eyes calculating, pleading. “Am I special to you?” Kuroo nodded sluggishly. “Then why?” Kenma asked. “Am I not enough for you to come home to?”_

_“Course you are,” Kuroo slurred, eyes narrowing as a sad, lazy smirk spread across his face. “But yer too good for me. S’not like you would ever date someone like me.”_

_Kenma frowned. “Don’t go deciding things for me,” he muttered, echoing an argument from their childhood where Kuroo had said the same to him. The day they had made the pact to live together after graduation._

_Kuroo shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. “Iss fine,” he mumbled. “I know I’ll never be more’n yer best friend. You’ve never looked at anyone that way, so why’m I any diff’rent?”_

_Kenma sighed as he realized he was in love with an oblivious moron. He took Kuroo’s face in his hands and pulled his lips towards his own. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed Kuroo, and he doubted it would be the last, but he hoped this one would jog Kuroo’s stupidity away long enough to make him understand. He felt Kuroo’s hands in his hair as he drank in the taste of whiskey and tobacco on Kuroo’s tongue._

_When he finally pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Kuroo’s. “Would “just a best friend” kiss you like that?” he asked, breathless._

_Kuroo shuddered as he wrapped his arms around Kenma and pulled him tight to his chest. “Only if that best friend was you,” he whispered._

Kuroo’s face flushed further as Kenma recounted the memory. “I knew I was going to have to try harder to convince you,” Kenma said. “It really wasn’t fair of me to try to prove it while you were drunk off your ass, anyway.”

“Not really, no,” Kuroo pouted.

“So I made it a game,” Kenma went on. “I figured I’d have you confessing to me for real within a month.” He shrugged. “Just goes to show I underestimated you again.”

Kuroo snorted. “All this time, you were trying to make me fall in love with you, despite knowing I was already in love with you?”

“Well you were still the last to know.” Kenma folded his arms across his chest and frowned at him. He squawked as Kuroo suddenly wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him into his lap and kissing the side of his head.

“Should have given me some more of those “best friend” kisses to speed things up,” he teased.

Kenma snorted. “That would have been cheating,” he said. “Games have rules, after all. Besides, subtlety can be fun.”

“You really are a demon boss,” Kuroo pouted. Kenma shrugged. “So wait, when did you know you were in love with me? Was it after you moved in?”

Kenma shook his head. “No, I figured that out a long time ago. Back in high school.”

“Since high school?” Kuroo sounded scandalized.

“I think I’d always known, to be honest, but I was really forced to face it when you and Bo shared that stupid photo as a prank.” It was the first time he’d ever considered Kuroo could be interested in guys and it had shaken him to his core.

“I expected everyone to be pissed at us once we came clean,” Kuroo admitted, “but I had never been more scared in my life when I thought you weren’t gonna be my friend anymore because of it. I was so shocked that you were so angry about it.”

Kenma nodded. “It shocked me, too.” He chuckled. “I thought I was just mad about you having kept it a secret from me, but when you tackled me and wouldn’t let go “until I loved you again” I realized that was impossible. I already loved you, and I had for a while.”

Kuroo blushed again. Kenma thought he could get used to that. “Sorry I was so slow on the uptake.”

Kenma leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his nose. “Don’t worry about it.” He grinned. “The most rewarding trophies are the hardest fought.”

Kuroo laughed as he squeezed him in his arms and nuzzled him back. “Are you the only one who gets a reward or do I win something, too?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Kenma asked with mock incredulity. “You’re dating the Great Kodzuken. Isn’t that reward enough?” He dropped the act as Kuroo laughed and kissed his neck.

“I think I deserve more “best friend” kisses,” he teased.

Kenma made a show of rolling his eyes. “Ugh. So embarrassing.” But he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and finally kissed him like he’d dreamt of doing for a year. In the background, the show, long forgotten to the two men tangled together on the couch, played a cheer track.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending might be a bit cheesy but I couldn't help myself. It played in my head so I had to include it.
> 
> Thanks again for all the love! As always, if you enjoyed this, leave some kudos, comments, or come and chat me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)!


End file.
